


Little By Little

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Robert Latsky - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Little Lachy okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Rob takes care of Lachlan and maybe Mitch too.





	Little By Little

**Author's Note:**

> literally literal little lachy 
> 
>  
> 
> with bonus universe of feelings ur welcome

Two days and at least two hundred straight up failed attempts at completing his challenge video and Lachlan’s beginning to look a little crazy eyed, voice hoarse from the yelling and he hasn’t come to bed either, refusing all of Rob’s attempts to get him to sleep anywhere else than the living room, catching only small naps amongst an ever increasing mountain of empty coffee cups. 

He won’t eat properly either, a battle that Rob leaves to Mitch who seems to have a level of persuasion on that front he doesn’t, coaxing his brother into at least a few mouthfuls of whatever they end up ordering and Lachlan always argues but gives in just prior to Mitch physically trying to feed him, begrudgingly yanking the fork from him and eating in the sulkiest fashion possible. 

Rob’s not sure what he’s going to do if Lachlan wakes up from this mornings minuscule nap and decides to go for a third consecutive day. He can plead all he wants but when he’s in a mood trying to get his boyfriend to do something is like lighting up a big flashing sign saying to do the exact opposite.

Mitch pads into the kitchen a little while later, wearing an oversized hoodie that for once isn’t one of Lachlan’s, tiger striped socks on his feet. 

“Nice socks” Rob greets, “There’s coffee left if you want it”

He’s only drunk half of his own, the rest of it sitting sadly in his mug getting cold. Rob hates cold coffee. 

“Thanks” Mitch says, grabbing one of the fancy cups and quite frankly making way too much noise clanking around with his spoon and sugar and sure enough Lachlan joins them, hunched over and his dark circles have given birth to more dark circles, exhausted expression on his otherwise blank face. He looks so drawn, so tired that Rob hurts for him even though he knows that saying anything about taking a break is only going to bring out the anger that lurks just under the surface.

He steps in next to his brother, reaching for his own cup and not so subtly trying to move him out of the way.

“You do not need more coffee” Mitch says boldly, not letting Lachlan nudge him along. “Go back to bed”

“Fuck off” Lachlan says shortly, “I need that fucking video and I need it today”

On the inside, Rob’s cringing. The last thing he wants is another day of fighting. 

Mitch refuses to budge, even when Lachlan gives up being subtle and attempts to straight up shove him out of the way, passive resistance that Rob can tell is only making things worse but he has a feeling that nothing he might say or do will make the situation any better and at least it’s not him involved in the argument.

Things escalate quickly, Mitch just as hot-heated and stubborn as Lachlan when he wants to be. At first Rob lets them go at it, spoons being thrown roughly into the sink and Mitch telling Lachlan that he’s being ridiculous and needs to rest, that the world isn’t going to end if he doesn’t upload every single day and of course it just serves to rile Lachlan up even more, face flushing red with frustration.

The argument then starts to move through the house because Mitch has gotten his coffee and is clutching the box of espresso pods in his other hand to prevent his brother from getting them and Lachlan’s furious now, waving his arms around and if they’re actually going to start getting physical Rob’s going to have to intervene. The two of them disappear around the corner and then it goes quiet for a moment, where one or more likely both of them manage to push each others buttons a little too much because the next thing Rob hears is the smash of a mug and he bolts out of his chair to break up whatever it is because it’s too much now, not worth it.

“You have no idea what it’s like!” Lachlan yells as he rounds the corner, has Mitch backed against the wall and the spilt coffee under both their feet. 

“Don’t even fucking try to compare your shitty little hundred viewer streams to my entire life, you wouldn’t even have that if it wasn’t for me!”

There’s a horrible moment of silence where Rob thinks can literally see Mitch sizing his brother up, fists clenched in preparation to take a swing. The words sting eve from Rob’s own perspective, even if he’s sure deep down that they all know Lachlan doesn’t mean what he’s saying, is so out of his mind right now that he’s lashing out at anyone willing to give him an outlet. 

“Without me you wouldn’t even have a life” Mitch snarls back instead and fuck, Rob should’ve stopped them, should never have let this happen because he knows Lachlan’s stress affects more than just him. It’s a dark, nasty thing to say and he knows Mitch knows it but can hardly take it back. Rob always forgets that Lachlan’s impact stretches beyond just themselves, that Mitch carries all the weight when he’s not around and now he hasn’t even helped when he is here. 

Unlike his brother, Lachlan doesn’t hesitate. Mitch tries to defend himself, hands raised protectively but the punch still lands, a solid hit right against his cheek. It’s Lachlan who makes the first sound though, suddenly looking up at Rob with an awful look of realisation on his face and Mitch takes his distraction as an opening to rush between them, bolting up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

“Rob, I” Lachlan’s voice is choked up as all his anger seems to give way to more shock than anything, eyes flitting between Rob and the stairs.

“Mitchell” He says helplessly, “I, I didn’t mean to” 

“Yes you did” Rob’s so out of his depth right now. The worst arguments he’s ever had have been with Preston but they’ve never come to blows, just lots of yelling and door slamming. “You wanted to hurt each other and you did”

Lachlan’s only response is to continue to look at him pitifully, bloodshot blue eyes getting more and more upset.

“I need to apologise” He says shakily and Rob steps forward and grabs his arm to stop him. 

“Let him be for a little while” He suggests, “You both need some time to cool off, come and sit down”  
He leads an obedient Lachlan back into the living room, a wet track of coffee footprints behind him, a mess they can worry about later. They sit down on the lounge, Lachlan putting distance between them and hunching over into a miserable little ball. 

“I’m so sorry” Lachlan mumbles, “I know I messed up and didn’t listen and got mad and fuck, I hurt Mitch and I hurt you and now you both hate me”

He breaks off at the end, shoulders trembling as starts to cry, curling into himself even more. Rob closes the gap between them, hand reaching to start rubbing the younger mans back.

“No one hates you I promise” He says, “We all know how hard the grind can be and how if effects you and if anything i’m sorry for not stepping in earlier and leaving it on Mitch’s shoulders because I know how hard it is on him too”

The guilt sits heavy on Rob, that he hasn’t been taking care of Lachlan like he should, like Lachlan deserves. 

“And I don’t have to tell you that hitting him was the wrong thing to do” He continues and Lachlan cringes beneath his fingers.

“I started it” Lachlan confesses, voice dropping to a croaky whisper “He wouldn’t have said that if I hadn’t pushed him and it’s not like he’s wrong”

“Lachlan” Rob squeezes his boyfriends shoulder. It’s not a topic they talk about very often and even now he’s only got the vague elements of the story, of how lucky he is to have Lachlan at all. Lachlan continues to cry quietly, rough sobs that shake his entire body and he’s overtired and exhausted enough that Rob isn’t sure how he’s going to pull him back together again, not if he keeps working himself up into a panic.

“You need to rest before you do anything, you absolutely need to talk to Mitch but it can wait, let me take care of you for now, okay?”

Rob’s not going to stop Lachlan from going upstairs if he insists but he thinks it’s better if they approach each other when they’re far more calm, knows Mitch isn’t going to come down demanding an apology any time soon.

“I love you” He continues, “You’re allowed to rest and take time for yourself if things aren’t working out or even when they are, no one who’s worth it is going to think any less of you”

At his words Lachlan leans into him and all Rob can do is hold him, stroke his hair and try to quiet his cries, listen to him murmuring about being sorry and he hates it, hates that the man he loves most is so upset, no doubt playing over his mistakes again and again and again. 

“Ssh, it’s okay, you’re okay” He croons, “You need to rest now so you can make things better, stop thinking so much and-” 

Rob hesitates, unsure if the direction he’s about to suggest is the right one, whether or not it’ll make the situation between the brothers worse if Mitch wants to talk. He has to try, for Lachlan’s sake.

“You could be little Lachy if you wanted, let your mind have a break and i’ll be right here, right with you”

Lachlan’s breath hitches and he seems to pause, at least thinking about it. 

“W-what about Mitch?”

“I’ll go up and talk to him when you’re settled, he’ll be alright if you just take some time and talk later” Rob assures and hopes that Mitch will agree.

“Okay” Lachlan agrees, the tiniest lilt to his voice already, “Okay Robby”

Rob lifts the younger mans chin with his fingers, wiping away the tears on his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie before he kisses his forehead. 

“You wanna stay down here while I get your pants and jammies?”

Lachlan nods and Rob gets up and Lachlan calls out to him as he places a first foot on the stairs.

“And my blankie?” 

“And your blankie”

Everything's silent as Rob digs through Lachlan’s wardrobe for the box, pulling it out and setting it on the bed, pulling off the plastic snap lid and making a little pile of things to take back down. Pokemon pyjamas, night pants, socks and mittens in baby blue, soft lilac fleece blanket and a smaller plastic container with all of Lachlan’s toys and other items in the sweetest ocean theme, the little octopi both of their favourites. 

Lachlan’s in the same position Rob left him in when he returns, setting everything onto the coffee table.

“Come on now and get dressed” Rob coaxes and again Lachlan is compliant, though he takes the pants and onesie and dresses himself, not yet ready to give up all control, still crying silently now, shuddering breaths to catch up every so often as Rob helps slide the mittens onto his hands, buttoning them at the wrist and then guiding Lachlan back to the lounge and passing him his blanket which he promptly snuggles close. 

He grabs Lachlan’s dummy from the box too, pulling it free from it’s little protective case and Lachlan’s eyes follow it like a lifeline until he’s on the lounge with him, folding the larger man into his lap and offering it up for Lachlan to place into his mouth, immediately starting to suck and he whines against Rob’s neck until Rob pulls the blanket over him properly, head resting against his chest. 

It takes a long time for Lachlan to even begin to settle, for his breathing to even out and for him to start to relax, mittened hands fisted in Rob’s shirt as Rob nuzzles into his hair, rocking him ever so slightly. Eventually Rob moves to grab a cushion to put under his head, slip out from underneath him and Lachlan looks up at him, looking distressed again.

“Just going to check on Mitch” He whispers, “You stay right here and be good, okay?”

Lachlan nods at him, curling onto his side and tucking his head into his blanket. 

Rob knocks on Mitch’s door, gives him a second to respond and when he gets nothing pushes it open to reveal a lump under the covers that moves to reveal a similarly upset looking Mitch, bright red mark against his cheek that Rob has a horrible feeling is going to bruise something awful.

“If you’re here to lecture me you can fuck right off” He says bitterly, brining his knees to his chest and fixing Rob with a narrow look that does nothing to hide the hurt in his eyes. 

“Hey, no” He says quickly, “I’m not here to make excuses for anyone, what just happened was wrong and I care you about too you know, i’m here to see if you’re okay”

“It’s fine” Mitch mutters, a lie that Rob decides not to call him out on, knows he’ll need time to process just like Lachlan. “I guess i’m supposed to ask about Lachlan even though he’s the one who punched me in the face”

There’s a distress to his voice that he can’t hide underneath the anger he’s trying to portray. “And I guess i’m supposed to feel bad because he’s too cowardly to come up here too”

Rob moves to sit on the very edge of Mitch’s bed, sighs heavily. He knows the brothers have had it out before, several times when he either wasn’t in the picture or hasn’t been around and he’s out of his depth with the younger, usually only gets to hear from Lachlan in the aftermath. No matter what Lachlan always takes care of his brother, always been the link between the fragile relationship Rob’s been trying to make with him. 

“He wanted to see you straight away and I stopped him” He confesses, fingers and toes tightly crossed that it wasn’t the wrong decision to make.

“He was starting to panic and he’s so worn out already that I wasn’t sure what to do so he’s - he’s being little Lachy right now, I know you two need to seriously talk but I honestly think it should be after he’s had some rest, please don’t doubt that he cares, think that he’s not sorry, he’s not trying to hide he’s just needs some time to react to it in a different way”

Rob very pointedly avoids meeting Mitch’s gaze, stares down at the slate grey blanket he’s sitting on. He knows Lachlan’s never hidden himself from his brother, that they have a comfortable level of acceptance going on and even if he personally usually finds it a bit awkward if they’re playing and Mitch just happens to appear to ask his brother something or whatever but he’s learning as well, has started to pick up on the way Mitch watches carefully over them. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t try to help you earlier, I know I should have” 

“Can I go and see him?”

Mitch’s words aren’t what Rob expects and the surprise must register on his face.

“I’ll leave if I upset him, that’s not what I want to do” He clarifies, “But I think it would help both of us”

It could, Rob doesn’t know for sure. Lachlan doesn’t disappear when he’s small, just changes the way he processes things and maybe he’ll react to Mitch in the kind of way he normally can’t. 

“Come on” He says in lieu of answer, “Shouldn’t leave him alone for too long”

The moment Lachlan sets eye on his brother Rob can see the panic start to return as he sits up, dummy falling from his mouth to the floor.

“Mitch” He blurts, “Mitchell”

“No” Mitch says so firmly that Rob actually thinks shit might hit the fan here big time and even Lachlan looks confused.

“I only want to talk to little Lachy right now” Mitch says a little softer, “But only if he wants to talk to me?”

Lachlan’s quiet at first, gaze shifting between the two of them.

“I’m right here” Rob says, “Whatever you want”

Slowly, Lachlan reaches out for his brother and Mitch kneels down beside the lounge and Rob waits with bated breath. 

“Lachy hurt you” Lachlan murmurs, hand ever so gently patting at Mitch’s cheek, tears forming in his eyes again.

“Mitchy, Lachy hurt you” He repeats more urgently, “Lachy sorry, Lachy sorry”

Mitch pushes a few stray strands of hair off his brothers forehead. “You did hurt me” He says, and Rob is thankful that he’s not going to pretend it’s fine for Lachlan’s sake. 

“And I said some not very nice things to Lachy that i’m sorry for too”

Lachlan wraps his arms around Mitch’s neck, sliding down off the lounge half onto his lap and half on the floor and Mitch cuddles him close, shushing all of Lachlan’s further words of apology and looking nervously up at Rob, clearly wondering if he’s the one who’s crossed a line and Rob comes to crouch down beside them, Lachlan’s eyes on him too.

“You could go and cuddle upstairs on the big bed with Mitchy, would you like that, maybe have a little nap?”

He’s touching Lachlan’s shoulder but looking mostly at Mitch, the question for both of them.

“Do you want that Lachy? If you want to stay with Rob that’s okay”

“Want” Lachlan agrees, “Cuddle with Mitchy and Robby?”

“Robby will help you upstairs” Rob says, “But then he needs to clean up before he comes to cuddle alright, just you and Mitchy for a little while”

He stands up, offers his hands for Lachlan to take so he can pull him to his feet, Lachlan leaning against his side and Mitch follows behind as he leads them up the stairs, Lachlan’s mittened hand in his. He fixes the blankets, tugs them back and guides Lachlan under them, Mitch warily going to the other side and Rob gives him a reassuring smile, he’s got no doubt that the other man can do this even though he’s never before, he’s been watching for long enough. 

“Mitchy” Lachlan says in a happier tone, curling into Mitch’s side and poking at the strings of his hoodie before he pauses and jerks his head up as Rob’s just about to leave, looking worried.

“Robby, dummy?”

“I’ll get it and be right back” He promises. He takes the stairs slowly, stands for a few extra seconds at the sink washing off anything that might’ve been on the floor where Lachlan had dropped it. He shakes it dry and smiles fondly at the little googly eyed orange octopus that stares up at him. 

Lachlan’s properly tucked in next to Mitch when he returns, one of Mitch’s hands in his hair and the way they both look at him makes Rob want to hold them, hug them close and love them. He could easily give the dummy to Lachlan, who’s expectant eyes follow him as he approaches the bed but he offers it to Mitch instead, who hesitates at first but then takes it and Rob just smiles at him.

Mitch tentatively holds it out in front of Lachlan, who is incredibly gentle in the way he leans forward to suck it into his mouth, a pleased noise in the back of his throat as he wiggles against his brothers side and lets his eyes close for a long blink before they open again to look at Rob. 

“I’ll be back” Rob says, “Be good Lachy, try and have a nap”

Rob tackles the mess by collecting the pieces of shattered mug first, pair of Lachlan’s oversized thongs on his feet. He then retrieves all the coffee pods, stacks them back up into the fancy rack before going for the mop, wonders if the floorboards are going to smell like espresso for the foreseeable future. He takes his time, genuinely hopes that Lachlan might fall asleep. He washes his own cup, the spoons and then dries and puts them away, checks his phone and then finally takes himself back upstairs, walking as quietly as he can and creeping around the door frame. 

Lachlan does appear to be asleep, chest rising and falling evenly, hand limp against Mitch’s chest and oh, Mitch. Rob’s stomach flip-flops in surprise, not sure how to react to what he’s seeing even though maybe deep down it’s not a huge shock, even with everything that’s going on today. He doesn’t know if Lachlan’s given Mitch his dummy or if he’d dropped when he’d nodded off but Mitch has it now, head half-hidden under the blankets and tucked tightly against Lachlan’s shoulder. 

It has more of an effect on Rob than he ever thought it might, a desperate urge to protect and nurture just like he does for Lachlan like it’s not a second thought. He must make a sound, maybe lean against the door a little too heavily and make it squeak because suddenly Mitch is very much awake, sitting up with a look of worry on his face and the dummy quickly dropped and shoved beneath the sheets and he looks so ashamed that Rob feels upset too. For him to have even taken the chance of being caught out like this speaks to how shaken up he must be, how he needs the comfort just as much as his brother.

He doesn’t hesitate to cross the room, hating the way Mitch seems to shrink away from him.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to hide from me” He whispers, doesn’t move to hold the younger man like he wants to, respects the space Mitch is trying to keep between them.

He actually retreats a bit, going to back to the box and digging through it as silently as possible before he finds what he wants. 

There’s so much he wants to say, to tell Mitch that’s it’s okay and he understands and Lachlan will too, that neither of them would ever dream of pushing him away, that he’s not wrong or broken or anything less than perfect, that Rob would never want to do anything less than care for him, even if it’s not in quite the same way as he and Lachlan share. 

He offers out the spare they have, because it’s such a cute theme and Rob knows Lachlan would be upset if they lost or broke his current one and didn’t have another and it’s certainly handy now, Rob’s mind already picturing the two of them.

Mitch just starts to slowly slide out from the blankets, Lachlan’s face scrunching up as he’s jostled around but doesn’t wake.

“Stay” Rob tries to coax, lowering the dummy back down to the box like it’s a loaded gun but Mitch is out of the bed, practically slinking out of the room and Rob follows, unsure but determined.

He catches up with the other in his own room, the two of them coming to hesitantly stand off on opposite sides and Mitch’s head is hung low, refusing to meet Rob’s gaze.

“It’s okay” Rob says gently, “Seriously not an issue like, at all I just want you to know that”

Mitch is quiet for a long time.

“I – I don’t know, it just happened” He whispers, “Please don’t say anything”

“You don’t have to explain, but i’m here if you want to talk and you know Lachlan is too when you’re ready”

He can’t imagine Lachlan doesn’t have a pretty good idea already but has been patiently waiting for Mitch to find the right time to bring it to him. 

“It’s probably too late for an ice pack but I can bring you, what do you call it over here, like Tylenol?”

Mitch’s head lifts a little.

“Panadol” He says quietly, “Got some in the bathroom”

Rob takes the hint, gives Mitch the most reassuring smile he can muster.

“You get some rest too, I know you’ve been up all night”

He leaves the dummy on Mitch’s bookshelf as he leaves.


End file.
